


The Bumblebee Diary

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang gives Blake a very special, personal gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bumblebee Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3x8or7/12_days_of_bumblebee_day_5/cy2in5j
> 
> Source: http://i.imgur.com/DQVZMV5.jpg

 

Blake settled down on her bunk, fingers tapping on the last wrapped present. Yang had told her not to open it until she was alone, causing Blake to question the contents, especially given that it was a book of some kind.

It was boxing day, and Ruby, Yang, TaiYang and Qrow had gone out with Zwei on a family walk, Weiss being 'dragged' along by Ruby.

Yang had given Blake a wink and a nod towards the present as she'd put her coat on, so Blake took the opportunity to stay behind and find out exactly what it was.

She waited a full minute after the door shut before unwrapping it.

It was a purple notebook, the front decorated with a large sticker of a Bumblebee, the back having a small note taped to it-

To: Blake

From: Yang

:3

Blake opened the first page.

_Beacon- Day 1_

_Ruby exploded, made a zero gain on friends/enemies, and I hung out with some friends. Tried to get Ruby to make friends with a girl with a bow, but she seemed more interested in her book than us. The girl Ruby exploded on isn't exactly friendly either._

_Beacon- Day 3_

_Wow! A lot happened yesterday, and today! I got partnered up with Blake (the girl with the bow) and along with the JNPR guys, Weiss (exploded on girl) and Ruby (we're team RWBY!) we fought some Grimm and had our first lessons!_

Blake smiled at Yang's short documentations of their early adventures, remembering lessons, assignments and combat fights. As she turned the pages, Yang's entries became longer and more detailed, until Blake reached a dog-eared page, causing her to tut softly, noting several other pages whose corners had suffered a similar treatment.

_Beacon- Day 34_

_Stayed late in the library with Blake. We were supposed to be doing work, but we ended up chatting. A lot. It was fun._

Blake skipped to the next marked page.

_Beacon- Day 41_

_Just like last week, back in the library, talking late into the evening. Getting Blake to open up is challenging, but rewarding. It's nice to see her when she's not constantly wired up._

_Beacon- Day 47_

_I'm going to take some hot chocolate in a thermos tomorrow. I hope Blake hasn't finished her essay just yet._

The next entry was scribbed quickly.

 _Beacon- Day 49_ _Well, the hot chocolate went down a treat. But that's not the thing- it's ~~complicated~~ ~~I've got~~ ~~her smile was so~~_

_I have a crush on Blake. She smiled and it made me feel happy? That's not the right word, but it's pretty close. Alive?_

Blake closed the book over a finger and smiled. She had really enjoyed the hot chocolate, and she'd already finished the essay, but had lied to spend more time around Yang, outside of the dorm.

_Beacon- Day 51_

_Every time she smiles at me. EVERY time her eyes light up at one of my jokes or puns, and it's like a firework of warmth goes off in my heart. I'm thinking about her a lot. But how does she feel towards me? I tell myself that it'll be a breeze to just ask her, but every time I try to say something I can't find my voice._

"Oh, Yang." Blake smiled to herself. "You poor thing."

The next dog-eared page was a large chunk later.

 _Beacon- Day 94_ _I'm worried about Blake. She's not sleeping, she's hardly eating. We've got the dance coming up, and she's not herself. I have to talk to her._

_Update: I did. Hopefully she'll slow down. Her drive is strong, but she has to know that she has friends._

_Beacon- Day 96_

_Danced with Blake last night. Those few minutes were sheer perfection. Everything just_ worked. _I didn't say anything, but I felt something between us._

Blake looked up from the book, bringing the memory of their dance to the front of her mind. It was when she'd first had the idea that Yang had a romantic interest in her. But at that point, she'd been too caught up with the White Fang to think about it, so she'd let it linger.

_Beacon- Day 149_

_100 days since I got a crush on her and I still can't ask her out? I'm head over heels for her but I can't._

_Beacon- Day 160_

_A lot's happened since I last wrote. My world has gone to shit, but Blake's refusing to give up on me. She told me that she trusts me. And that's all I need to feel hope._

Blake had also thought about Yang during the interim, and realized that she wanted to be with Yang. It had been her driving thought, and had pushed her to do everything to uncover the truth.

_Beacon- Day 170_

_They did it. I'm free. And I'm going to do it. I can't let what matters to me be just out of my reach._

Blake smiled, guessing what was going to be in the next entry.

_Beacon- Day 171_

_We kissed._

That memory was one Blake was sure she'd never forget. She'd given Yang some space after everything had cleared, but received a message from Yang asking her back to the dorm.

"How are you doing?" Blake had asked.

"Alright." Yang had replied, her hands fidgeting as she tried to keep a reign on her nerves. "Look, I've got something I want to say, and it's been eating away at me for a while and I don't know how much you meant what you said when you came to see me or if you were trying to keep my spirits up or..."

Blake had raised her hand and stopped Yang's ramble. Yang had caught herself, taken a deep breath and asked:

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Blake could vividly remember the tilt of her head as she stood opposite Yang, looking into those violet eyes, watching the reaction on her face as she said:

"I think we can do a little better than that."

Then she kissed Yang.

The rest of the diary was filled with entries detailing the highlights of their relationship, stretching from when they were 'just partners' to partners in both terms of the word.

The last page bore a small note.

_Blake_

_It's been an exciting year, and I'm indescribably glad that we're celebrating Christmas together. Hopefully this diary will shed some light on just how I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in Remnant. I love you so much._

_Yx_

_PS: You have a great ass._

Blake laughed as the Yang, Weiss and the others came back in, a light dusting of snow coating them.

Blake stood, crossed over to Yang and kissed her in front of the others.

"That's my girl!" TaiYang laughed.

Yang had gone redder than Ruby's cape when she broke the kiss, smiling broadly.

"Was it a good read?" She asked.

"Yes." Blake said, embracing her partner. Yang wrapped her strong arms around Blake, and they kissed again.

OMAKE

Ruby looked over to Weiss as her Blake snogged her sister.

"Weiss..."

"Dolt." Weiss replied, pulling Ruby close.


End file.
